this is just how we are
by blackpapillon
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura, dan kebahagiaan-kebahagiaan kecil. /oneshot/ AT


_**Disclaimer:**__ I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s). Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Dedication:** for Luthi, because she's superb in her own way. And you, who read this, because you're precious.  
_

* * *

**this is just how we are**

—_describing happiness on vignettes._

.

.**  
**

**i.**

Tangan Sakura lebih kecil bila dibandingkan dengan tangan Sasuke—tangan gadis itu putih dengan jari-jari yang ramping, sedikit bekas goresan dan luka, namun lebih sedikit bila dibandingkan dengan tangannya sendiri; yang kasar, besar, dan penuh dengan bekas-bekas luka. Sekilas tampak lemah, namun Sasuke tahu yang sebenarnya lebih dari itu.

Sasuke bisa ingat, samar-samar, di antara rasa sakit—tangan itu juga yang ia genggam begitu kuat, seakan-akan hanya di sana dunianya berputar; karena memang itulah yang ia rasakan. Otaknya begitu jelas mengingat rasa nyeri yang menghunjam, segalanya berputar dan membuatnya linglung.

Tetapi, di antara ekspresi frustrasinya akan kesakitan, ia juga dapat merasakan sentuhan tangan itu, yang waktu itu masih sama sepertinya, tangan yang kecil, namun juga membuat Sasuke ingin bergantung.

Selama kehidupan Sasuke, ada begitu banyak tangan. Tangan yang terulur padanya, yang memberinya kekuatan, yang menepuk pundaknya dan mengusap kepalanya, yang menyemangatinya. Ada tangan dengan jari-jari yang terasa liat dan dingin, yang mendorongnya ke jurang sepi, dan menenggelamkannya dalam kesendirian. Ada tangan yang menariknya kembali meskipun dia jatuh, membantunya berdiri, dan menamparnya—lalu menepuk pundaknya lagi, dan merangkulnya.

Dan ketika Sasuke menggenggam tangan itu lagi, merasakan jemari mereka bertautan perlahan, rasa sentuhan itu tak pernah berubah: yang selalu mampu meraihnya kembali, dan memberikan rasa hangat dan perlindungan padanya, sekecil apa pun itu—dan itulah satu dari hal-hal yang Sasuke syukuri.

–_terima kasih untuk tidak menyerah._

_.  
_

_.  
_

**ii.**

_Si manja kesayangan Ayah_. Itulah panggilan sayang dari ayah Sakura, sambil menggendong Sakura di punggungnya, lalu menyanyikan lagu-lagu tradisional masa kecil. Sebagai anak perempuan sekaligus anak tunggal, ia mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari kedua orangtuanya; dan ayahnya adalah orang yang paling memanjakannya.

Sakura tak pernah merasa risih soal itu—malah ia merasa bersyukur. Rasa cinta kedua orangtuanya tercurah lewat perhatian dan kasih sayang mereka, bahkan juga hal-hal kecil semacam ciuman di kening menjelang tidur.

Mungkin hal itu sederhana, tapi bagi Sakura, hal itu sangat membekas. Karena itu, ia bisa tidur dengan nyaman tanpa rasa takut dan mimpi buruk. Ciuman kedua orangtuanya bagaikan jimat pelindung untuknya.

Karena itu, meskipun Sasuke acapkali protes, setiap Sakura mencium keningnya menjelang waktu tidur, Sakura tetap melakukannya—karena ia mengharapkan Sasuke juga mendapatkan hal yang sama. Karena ia ingin Sasuke juga berbahagia, tak lagi dihantui mimpi-mimpi buruk tentang masa lalu, dan menjadi pelindung untuknya; biarpun hanya sekedar di waktu tidur.

Lagipula, Sasuke tak pernah benar-benar menolak—ia hanya bergumam pelan yang nyaris tak terdengar, dengan semburat merah tipis yang muncul di wajahnya, dan kemudian memejamkan matanya. Dan bagi Sakura, itulah yang paling penting.

.

.

**iii.**

Dalam malam-malam ketika mereka berdua lelap, Sasuke tahu, sesekali ada waktu ketika Sakura terisak dalam tidurnya, menggumamkan kata-kata yang Sasuke hafal persis kapan, di mana, dan _siapa _yang mengucapkan hal itu.

_Aku begitu mencintaimu—aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi—tinggallah denganku—jangan pergi—_

_Kau memang benar-benar menyebalkan._

Sasuke tak mampu berbuat banyak, hanya mampu mendekap gadis itu sampai ia tersadar dan menghentikan isaknya, lalu tertidur kembali. Sakura tak pernah sekalipun membicarakan hal itu pada pagi harinya—ia selalu berkata, sekarang Sasuke ada di sisinya, dan itu sudah cukup.

Dan ketika hal itu terjadi lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya bisa mendekap Sakura, mengecup kelopak matanya yang terpejam dan terasa sedikit basah, dan membisikkan kata "maaf" berkali-kali.

Sasuke tahu luka itu ada, membekas, dan masih bisa terasa sakit; bagi Sasuke, mendengarnya terasa seperti pisau yang menusuknya lagi dan lagi, menyuarakan rasa bersalah di antara denyut jantungnya, seakan mengingatkan bahwa ia pernah menyakiti, mengkhianati gadis itu.

Dia tak akan pernah melakukannya lagi—ia bersumpah.

.

.

**iv.**

Sakura sudah begitu banyak menerima kebahagiaan. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, ada fragmen-fragmen drama yang muncul bergantian silih berganti, seperti cuaca—sekali mendung berawan, atau badai, atau cuaca panas yang menyengat,

Atau seperti keadaan cuaca favoritnya; pagi sehabis hujan, ketika ia dapat mencium aroma air hujan yang baru saja menyentuh tanah, awan mendung yang bergantung tipis di ujung langit, dan angin dingin yang membuatnya ingin bergelung. Kebahagiaan-kebahagiaan kecil yang datang seperti rintik gerimis yang menyegarkan, menyusupkan perasaan hangat dan melegakan di hatinya.

Seperti ketika Sasuke mencium lembut keningnya, dan ia tahu bahwa Sasuke ada di sana—tak akan pergi kemana-mana lagi.

.

.

**v.**

Bahagia itu sederhana.

Seperti saat kau tahu ada orang yang mengakui keberadaanmu, saat kau tahu begitu banyak orang yang mencintaimu, saat kau tahu kau memiliki begitu banyak teman—dan keluarga. Sasuke telah merasakan bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan orang-orang yang penting baginya, dan ketika ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan orang –orang yang penting baginya.

Mendapatkan kekuatan. Itulah yang dia katakan waktu itu, tapi jauh di dalam dirinya, ia sedang merasa takut—takut akan rasa tenang dan bahagia yang dapat direnggut tiba-tiba. Takut bahwa suatu saat nanti, ia harus merasakan mereka semua pergi.

Tapi orang bilang hiduplah dengan sepenuhnya, dan jangan pernah menyesali perasaan itu—karena kau bahagia, karena justru itulah kekuatanmu. Saat kau berhenti mencari dan menyadari apa yang kau miliki, maka di sanalah kau akan merasa penuh, sebab sejak awal,kau tak perlu mencari apa-apa. Karena sejak awal, mereka sudah ada di sana.

Ketika pintu terbuka dan mata hijau Sakura kembali menyapanya, merasakan senyuman gadis itu yang perlahan terbentuk ketika Sasuke mencium bibirnya, ada perasaan yang penuh dan membuncah, membuatnya ingin bersama gadis itu lebih lama lagi.

Karena setiap waktu ia melihatnya, gerak-geriknya, berbagai macam ekspresinya, ucapnya dan genggaman tangannya membuatnya mencintai gadis itu lagi dan lagi,

Dan ia tak akan pernah bosan.

* * *

**fin**

* * *

**AN **_This is hard_—hampir satu bulan saya ngerjain ini, untuk cerita kurang dari seribu kata (yah, bahkan ini bukan 'cerita', hanya sekedar paragraf doang, karena nggak punya plot). Tapi saya lega karena akhirnya bisa nulis Sasu/Saku lagi di tahun 2012 ini, hehe.

_More _Sasu-gombal _for you_ karena Sasuke diciptakan untuk emo dan gombal. Yo. Agak nggak adil karena Sakura nggak dapet fragmen 'penutup' di akhir, tapi karena saya udah sering nulis dari sisi Sakura, maka saya biarin gitu aja thok. Hehe. (alasan! Huuu)

_Special thanks_ for **Luthi**, yang rela saya spam pake curhat colongan setiap saat ketika saya gatel pengen nulis tapi mogok melulu, dan sering saya repotin dengan macam-macam hal. _Take this as a late birthday gift yep_? :p _And for you_, pembaca _multichapter series_ saya. Maaf saya nggak bisa jadi penulis yang konsisten…

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**blackpapillon**


End file.
